bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hayaisaru
Hayaisaru (lit. Quick Monkey) is the main protaginist in my Bleach Fan Fiction, Bleach: Espada Evolved. Appearance * Hayaisaru wears a black hakama with white bandage around his left arm. On his right shoulder there is a metal shoulder piece that has the symbol for monkey on it. He has a red mop of messy hair and blue eyes. * When in his Gigai, he wears a baige shirt with a brown over coat and brown dress pants. He has a brown tie. Personality Hayaisaru is a typical 20 year old male. He likes to watch tv, sleep and occasionly defeat hollows. He has a good sense of justice and is unsure why he fights Hollows but just knows he likes it. Abilities Swordsmanship Speicalist- He is skilled at fighting with his Zanpakuto. He wields it two handed and occasionly one handed, and is of complete mastery of his Shikai. Hand to Hand Combat- It is unknown when he learned this, but he is presumbed skilled at the use of fighting hand to hand due to his proffieciency with Shunko. Language Proficient- He is skilled at speaking multiple languages, including Spanish. Shunko- He is shown to be able to use Shunko in the chapter Open thy Wings, Hayaisaru vs Halcon. He is skilled and uses Shunko in an agressive way, totally ripping through Halcón Gobernar's chest and breaking his whole jaw. He is also able to master the ability to Shape Shunko. Determination- Hayaisaru has shown great determination. When fighting Rey, he didn't give up. When mastering the Shunko shaping, he didn't give up and trained viguorosly.. Appearances in Fan Fiction Hayaisaru has appeared in the following chapters Wake Up Call- After feeling the rise in Reaitsu, he meets the Decima Espada, Rey Escarabajo. He manages to defeat his Fraccion Risco Demonio and was almost defeated by Rey. In the end Rey said he found what he was looking for and left back to the Espada Castle in Hueco Mundo. Open thy Wings, Hayaisaru vs Halcon- After sensing another rise in Spiritual Pressure, and realizing he got a cold, Hayaisaru rushed to battle against the Novena Espada Halcón Gobernar. While the battle was shorter than most, Halcon entered his released state and managed to almost defeat Haysaisaru. This was until Hayaisaru revealed his knowledge of Shunko and killed Halcon. He went back to sleep in hopes of feeling better in the end. Master of Kido, Kin Otome- After sleeping through the apppearance of Kin Otome, liueatanant of the Kido Corps, he wakes up and meets with Kin. As they meet, there is a large shockwave, and a giant hollow appears. Kin quickly dispatches it, astonishing Hayaisaru. Mastery of Bankai, Begin the Training- After Kin finds out that Hayaisaru hasn't mastered Bankai for the incoming threats, she inlists Kisuke Uruhara and Yourochi to help him master it. After he masters it, Kisuke is abudcted by an unknown Shingami, off screen. He uses his Bankai on the enemy, and defeats him only to learn that its a gigai used for training. As he argues with Kisuke, the Octava Espada, Fuerza begins to head for Karakura in hopes of defeating Hayaisaru for his god. Yoruichi Shihoin's Training- In Chapter 5, Hayaisaru is took on by his former master, Yoruichi who taught him Shunko. She begins to teach him how to give Shunko a physical shape. Shingami! The 11th Division Takes a Seat- In this chapter, Hayaisaru reveals his grudge towards the Gotei 13. Then a hole appears in the sky, resulting in the appearance of Haku Kishibu and Gin Yobirin. Due to Haku's strong urge of battle, he quickly finds Hayaisaru and attacks him. The two have a fulfulling battle ending with both Shinigami activating their Shikai. The battle ends with a draw and the two have a good laugh. In the end, we find out that Fuerza Clavar is alive and being healed by the cloaked man revealed to be Patir. Rugido Acuatio sets out to Karakura Town. Gin Yobirin vs Rugido- As the four walked through Karakura, Hayaisaru asks Kin whats the story with Gin and Kin tells, Hayaisaru of his past. Rugido appears and quickly reveals his status of as the Sexta Espada. Gin offers to fight Rugido on his own, and Haku lets him. After a long battle, Gin is at his end. Gin still shows determination and says Rugido is no king. This angers Rugido and he goes on to release his Zanpakuto, Rey Corona. [[ Zanpakuto Hayaisaru's Zanpakuto's name is Kentoku (lit. Sword/Shield or Emperor's Virtue). It is sealed as a regular katana with a square guard. It's release phrase is "Work together" or "Work as One". Shikai- In Shikai, Kentoku becomes a long sword and buckle shield. The sword is capable of emitting energy that of a liuetanant's Shikai does and the shield can create small glass balls capable of copying Hayaisaru's appearance. Bankai- His Bankai's name is Kenkikou (lit. Emperor's Armor). In Bankai, the sword and shield diperse into black dust and refigure as a giant suit of black armor. It has black primary with a dark purple as a secondary. There are two large grey horns followed by two red piercing eyes. Occasionly, the armor will hold a sword. Bankai Abilities- In Bankai, Kenkikou gains multiple abilities Great Darkness Hail- The armor will aim its hand upward and open it, releasing many shadow orbs that enter the sky and rain down on the target. Shadow Coversion- The suit of armor will cover over Hayaisaru and work as his armor. Trivia * He is similar to both Renji Abarai and Ichigo Kurosaki in comparison. * He has fought two Espada already, and only had one win. * Hayaisaru has a grudge against the Gotei 13 for the death of his father.